Forbidden Love
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: 1st fic Sailor Moon.. only one shot


**Well, that's my first fic of Sailor Moon and I know it's a short one, but it's a special gift for my friend Gaby, who had her birthday this May, so I decided to give her something for my delay. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rei is reading some magazines when she pays attention to a particular article. It was about the 10th anniversary of marriage of the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The picture was about a very happy couple and some pictures of the fatidic event.<p>

Rei took a deep sigh. In the deep of her heart she still hadn't forgotten about him. She couldn't forget that she had to give up of the man she loved for her princess and best friend's sake.

Of course Rei acted like she didn't care anymore, besides, everyone was used to see the brave and indestructible Sailor Mars. The palmistry girl. No one expected her to suffer since she never showed her inner scars and weakness.

The truth was, she still kept Darien in the deep of her heart, he became the secret of it.

[…]

In the other hand, there was Prince Endymion, the man of the happy and ideal life picture of the article.

He was at the palace porch looking at Crystal Tokio with vaguely eyes and thoughts.

One part of him said that he should be happy and not numb as he was right now. The other part, screamed that he was the most stupid man on the face of the planet. A coward, a dumbass.

It had been 10 years since he "decided" that he was going to propose to Serena with all the "facts" pointing that they were meant to be.

But the truth was that he really didn't feel like that, and so many times he doubted about it.

He was in a relationship with Rei when they got the news about their past life. Not too long after it, he was held captive under Beryl's control, so after his "release" he didn't have enough time to come clean with her, since their memory was erased and when he got it back, Serena was all over him. So their break up was some kind of an implicit one.

But he couldn't deny that he still thought about Rei, even when he was under Beryl's control, he had flashes of their moments together.

But Rei abdicated of their love silently and never allowed to be close to him until that fatidic night.

_**Flashback**_

_- I know you still think about me. I've noticed your glimpses! _He said

_- It's none of your business what I think about you, you're a married man! Give yourself respect of that! _Rei replied

_- How can I give it some respect if my feelings for you weren't respected since the beginning of it! _He held her arms

_- Don't you dare talking about the past… you allowed it! _She tried to release from him holding her tears

_- I allowed it? And what about you not fighting for me? For us? The all you did was to turn down your face and leave…_

_- But you were the one who didn't try to stop me… or at least make me stay… _she pushed him

She stepped at the window and slowly he got closer to her.

_- We both know the circumstances… _he had a apologetic tone in his voice

She looked down in agreement

_- But… But I never forgot our moments… I know I did some mistakes, but I always paid attention at you… Your words, your touch, your smell… Our nights… You were always my biggest secret and I know I'm yours too… _he spoke looking vaguely

_- I just wanted to feel your embrace once again… how you held me when we made love. We were both young, but things were so intense between us… in a short period of time I allow myself to do things that I'd never do… you made me break taboos…_ she whispered

There was a silence in the room. None of them moved or spoke. However something was emerging in the air and their cells were absorbing it unconsciously… The night had a big full moon and illuminated the whole place. It remembered their fist love night. Without taking notice, they turned to each other and they could read their eyes and deepest thoughts which they shared the same. With no hesitation, they approached their faces and touched their lips softly. They caressed it like in permission.

They separated again and there was a fire in her eyes that he couldn't resist, so he leaned down again and they kissed passionately and hands were everywhere.

He took her in his arms and guided her to the bed. He kissed all of her skin and removed slowly her clothing. She did the same with him.

_**End of the Flashback**_

Endymion was interrupted of his thoughts when Chibi Usa called him. She was reminding him about the dinner.

* * *

><p>After remembering their night right after reading the article, Rei didn't feel good and ran to the toilet. When she left, Lita knocked on her door.<p>

- Hey Rei, are you alright? Lita asked seeing Rei's pale face

- I'll be ok. Rei replied

- You should go the doctor. It's been a while since you feel like that!

- I will, but not today!

- Or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow… Rei, I've heard it before.

- What are you doing here? Rei changed subjects

- I was worried, since you didn't appear at the dinner at the Palace. We were all worried about you.

- Oh, I completely forgot about that! Rei passed her hand over her head

- Do you feel good enough to go? I'm sure they'll understand if you don't show up, but be ready that everybody will come here to check on you.

- I'm fine. Let's go.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the dinner made Rei feel a little discomfort when she had to face Endymion and act like nothing happened.<p>

They all drank and partied until it was time to leave again, but when they were at the Palace's entrance, all of sudden Rei fell on the ground unconscious. They took her to the hospital.

After a few minutes, on their way to the hospital, Rei woke up, but still dizzy. She couldn't fight back. The doctor asked about her lifestyle and feeding and all and made a blood test on her. She waited at a room for the result, but she did tell all of them to leave her alone. They understood her temperament and only Lita stayed.

The two girls talked and the doctor called Rei back.

- I have the result here and I'd like to ask, why didn't you say about your condition?

- What condition? Rei replied confused

- So you don't know?

- I don't know what?

- Miss Hino, I have to say that you are pregnant.

- I'm what? Rei was shocked

- She's what? Lita asked in surprise

* * *

><p>- Rei, when are you going to tell him? Lita asked<p>

- Tell who what? Rei played dumb

- The pregnancy.

- Tell who?

- You know who… Endymion!

- Why should I tell Endymion? Rei replied in irony

- Rei, I know you two long enough to figure out what is going on between you two. I know you still have feelings for him and besides, I noticed the way you look at each other...

- You're reading too much romance Lita, there's nothing between me and Endymion for a very long time…

- Rei, I'm your friend! You don't have to deny it on me. I know how you feel, I understand. I'm no one to judge you, but you have to think about your baby's future... It's not all about only you anymore…

Rei took a deep sigh

- I know… I just need time to prepare myself and also him… Rei said

- I know, but whatever you need you can count on me!

- Thanks Lita! Rei replied and they shared a hug

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks later<strong>

- Lita said you wanted to talk to me. Endymion entered Rei's place

- Yes, I do! Her hands were sweating cold

- Is there a problem with you? He asked concerned

- Well, not actually a problem, but… She took a while

- So what is it?

- There's something I need to tell you… but I want you to promise me that you won't scream at me or freak out, even thought you might want to…

- Ok. I promise. He said apprehensive

She took a very deep breath

- I'm pregnant.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know it's a very short one, but that's all I could do in a really short period of time. Gaby, I hope you liked it! That's my gift for you! Tell me what you think about it and I promise next will be more detailed and better done!<strong>


End file.
